banthapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Buchinsky
Buchinsky was a member of the Bespin Wing Guard. He was an unrelenting badass who didn't take shit from anybody. Tragic Past In his previous life, Buchinsky led a pretty standard life on New York. He worked for a business that produced over-sized novelty hats, and had a wife and daughter. His life changed tragically, when his wife was brutally murdered and his daughter was sexually assaulted by a group of unknown assailants. Buchinsky became filled with rage, as the local authorities were unable to bring the thugs to justice, and he decided to take matters into his own hands. Over the next year, he went on a murderous rampage killing hundreds of would-be muggers and single-handedly reducing the planet's crime rate by 12%. Even though most of the people he was killing were probably criminals, some hippies got upset and demanded that he be arrested. Instead, New York leaders arranged for him to visit Kheedar. From there he continued to Nar Shaddaa, Detroit, Ando, and Kiffex, killing bad guys and filling the hole in his heart with cold revenge. Retirement While on Kiffex, he gunned down a Trandoshan that he arbitrarily decided was the one who had killed his wife. In truth she had been killed by Ree-Yees, but Buchinsky never knew that. Feeling that he had completed his mission, he walked away into the sunset. When he stopped walking, he found himself on Bespin. It was a decent place, so he stayed there. Though he mostly kept to himself and considered himself retired from the vigilante business, he had no tolerance for thuggery. This brought him into frequent conflict with the Bespin Wing Guard, who were mostly jerks. When Lando Calrissian took over the joint, he dismissed many members of the Wing Guard. In order to keep Buchinsky in line, he offered him a spot. Buchinsky instead accepted an honorary unpaid appointment, insisting that he was retired. Nevertheless, he wore his uniform every day and roamed the halls of Cloud City with his gun- even though he had never been issued a weapon by the Wing Guard. Imperial Occupation Everybody left Buchinsky alone. Not only was he terrifying, he didn't hide the fact that he had killed hundreds of people for offenses ranging from suspected murder to jaywalking. Even Lando was afraid of him, though he refused to admit it. When Boba Fett and Darth Vader showed up, Buchinsky didn't seem to notice or care. He just stayed in the corner eyeing up Lieutenant Sheckil and making him very uncomfortable. After Lando left, the Empire attempted to take control of the Wing Guard. An order was given to confiscate Buchinsky's gun, but not one Imperial had the balls to even try. Vader said he would have gladly done it himself, but he was super busy with important Sith Lord stuff. Later Life After reading accounts of the Skirmish of Carkoon, Buchinsky came to admire Luke Skywalker for his devotion to ridding the Galaxy of crime one potential criminal at a time. Seeing that his mantle of responsibility had finally been passed on, Buchinsky dramatically threw his gun from the top of Cloud City and stood silently watching it fall to the gas giant below. Unfortunately, a group of Ugnaughts, protesting the recent elimination of their second lunch break, began rioting nearby. Though Buchinsky honestly had no intention of intervening, he was caught in the wrong place at the wrong time. He was bumped into from behind, lost his balance and fell to his death. His only consolation was his belief that Luke Skywalker would one day rid the Galaxy of Ugnaughts. Category:Bespin Category:No-Names Category:Badasses Category:Psychotic Bastards